Pinkie Padded Pie
by SPB
Summary: (Story idea inspired and requested by Supernova2015. Warning!: Contains a pony in diapers and mild AB/DL themes! Read at your own risk! Rated Teen to be safe.) Pound and Pumpkin Cake get an idea to make Pinkie Pie one of them, while she's busy taking care of them. And to that end, they decide to give her a diaper and a pacifier. But what will Pinkie think of the idea?


(Story idea inspired and requested by Supernova2015.)

Pinkie Pie always looked forward to foalsitting the Cake Twins, Pound and Pumpkin. And to her, she was like their honorary big sister. A wacky big sister, but a big sister nonetheless. Sure, sometimes they'd play tricks on her or have a little fun at her expense, but they loved her very much and usually tended to be well behaved around her. They'd learned the hard way how scary Pinkie could be when she was trying to be serious and responsible. And they hated to see her upset. In a lot of ways she was like them except all grown-up.

One fateful afternoon, Pinkie was looking after the twins while their parents attended an important bakers conference across town. They were not expected to be home for several hours, meaning Pinkie would have to not only play with the twins but also feed them, and maybe give them baths and put them to bed depending on how late Mr. and Mrs. Cake came home. Even though the twins were getting to the point where they didn't really need to wear diapers anymore, Pinkie decided to leave them in the undergarments anyway, just to be safe. Besides, she always thought they looked cuter in them for some reason.

Of course the twins were not exactly thrilled to be in diapers, they'd started to love the freedoms that came with being out of diapers. Namely the freedom to roam about the place without anypony trying to stop them, so long as they were careful not to break anything or put things in their mouth that didn't belong, the big ponies usually trusted them enough to let them do what they wanted. So after Pinkie had diapered them and set them in their playpen, the toddlers started to frown. And they shot their big sister a look that seemed to convey "We are not amused."

The party pony didn't like that and she took upon herself to cheer the twins up. "Okay guys, you're asking for it." She warned them and then she started bouncing around and making funny faces, trying to get Pound and Pumpkin Cake to laugh. It almost never worked by itself but she was still determined to try. Unfortunately for her though the two toddlers were finding themselves quite bored. They'd played with most of their toys already and a lot of their big sister's antics were not new to them. There had to be a way to have some fun with Pinkie, something that they had truly never done before. But what could they do? They didn't want to do something that would get them in trouble with either Pinkie or their parents.

Suddenly Pinkie stopped bouncing as a familiar urge struck her. "Be right back, you two. Just need to use the little fillies room really quick. Don't move a muscle." And after a quick glance at the twins to be sure they'd gotten her message Pinkie zoomed away in a pink blur of motion.

Naturally, once alone, it didn't take long for Pound and Pumpkin's toddler brains to start to scheme. As toddlers they were quite prone to mischief. "We's gotta do someting fast, Pinkie Pie's gonna set us down fow nappie weaw soon." Pound said to his sister.

"Bu wha can we do? Pinkie's smawtew tan she wooks!" Pumpkin commented with worry.

"Tat's twue," Pound nodded. Outsmarting Pinkie would not be easy. But soon an idea came to him, a rather cheeky one at that. He started to rub his hooves together as he gleefully expressed. "I's gotta an idea, Pumpkin! Ya can do stuff with ya hown, wight?"

Pumpkin nodded. "Yea, a wittwe. Why ya ask, Pound?"

"Cause we gonna make big sistew one of us!" Pound explained with a mischievous smirk. Then he whispered his plan to Pumpkin. "So hewe's wha we gonna do..."

* * *

"Phew, that was close," Pinkie sighed in relief as she exited the bathroom. Bouncing back into the nursery, she approached the twins' playpen and happily said to them. "Okay you guys, who's ready for some more playtime with Pinkie Pie?! I know I am!"

Pound looked across to Pumpkin, who just winked and babbled something in a foalish tone that Pinkie couldn't understand. Then suddenly she saw Pumpkin's horn light up, and the next thing she knew she was being lifted into the air by her hooves, her rump dangling as she wiggled in vain to break free! "Hey, this isn't funny!" Pinkie complained. "Put me down this instant, Pumpkin Cake! You wouldn't wanna make your big sister upset, would you?" Usually that was all it took to get Pumpkin to stop her levitation tricks.

But that didn't work this time. Pumpkin just continued to suspend Pinkie in mid air while her magic also happened to concentrate around the open package of diapers Pinkie had left out. The toddler unicorn floated one of the diapers over to Pinkie and began to slip it over her rump!

"Hey, what's the big idea?! I don't need diapers!" Pinkie shrieked as she tried to no avail to shake off the diaper. Fortunately it was too small to fit properly. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get it off her. It didn't help that her hooves were held by Pumpkin's magic, so tugging or pawing at the diaper was out of the question.

Suddenly, Pumpkin's magic surrounded the diaper and Pinkie could only watch as it expanded to the size of a fully grown mare!

Pound just grinned as he flew out of the playpen and towards Pinkie, carefully pushing the diaper to where it was firmly surrounding her rump. Then he seemed to babble something to Pumpkin, who used her magic to fasten the tapes and secure the diaper in place.

Pinkie continued to protest as the party pony struggled in vain to get the diaper off, she sincerely hoped that nopony would come by and catch her in this. Trying to explain how it wasn't what it seemed would be an embarrassment from which the party pony didn't think she would be able to recover. "Come on, Pumpkin Cake, Pound Cake!" She pleaded. "You've had your fun. Now please put me down and take off the diaper! Big ponies don't wear diapers, they use the potty."

But the earth pony's protests appeared to fall on deaf ears. Instead, Pumpkin simply floated a purple colored pacifier over. At once the party pony recognized it as one of the spares that Mr. and Mrs. Cake had bought in case either of the twins pacifiers got lost or damaged (though they also sometimes used it if the twins' current pacifiers were being cleaned and needed something to keep their children content).

Just like the diaper, Pumpkin was able to use her magic to insert it into Pinkie's mouth. It was a tight fit that felt vaguely familiar to Pinkie, as she recalled how she had once put Pound's pacifier in her mouth to keep from spilling the secret about Shining Armor and Cadence's baby.

Pinkie immediately spat out the pacifier only to have it be caught in Pumpkin's magic and floated back to her. "Stop it! I don't need diapers or a pacifier! I'm not a baby!" She pleaded with the twins in the vain hope they would listen. Pound just inserted the pacifier in just like he had pushed the diaper into place. Then he flew back to the playpen and his sister's horn finally stopped, allowing Pinkie to land on the floor of the nursery.

She landed rump first, her diaper crinkling as it compressed. The party pony struggled to get back up as the massive padding pushed her legs apart. Why did Mr. and Mrs. Cake have to insist on buying the thickest diapers for the twins? Pinkie still had no idea what to make of any of this, she was still in a state of shock. She reluctantly looked back at her rump despite knowing full well what was now on it. When she did so, she noticed how thick the diaper seemed to be but also how strangely comfortable it felt. The crinkling noise had felt rather soothing and she _did_ appreciate how it had cushioned her landing. A sore rump would've hurt.

And even though she tried hard not to she couldn't resist suckling on the pacifier, the pink party pony watching as it bobbed up and down in her mouth with every suckle. Strangely, doing so producing a rather soothing sensation, almost like her big pony worries melted away. And the more she suckled the more relaxed she felt. Slowly but surely, Pinkie didn't feel so bad about her predicament anymore. Any worries she might have had were gone, replaced with a carefree innocence. " _This is… kind of nice, actually,_ " She thought to herself in between suckles. " _I guess I always have kind of been a big foal at heart. Besides, the twins could use a playmate on their level and it'll only be this one time. Nopony will ever know._ " She almost didn't notice when she subconsciously reached for the foal powder, only to have Pound float the canister over and pour a generous helping into her diaper.

Pound and Pumpkin just high hoofed each other, their little scheme had worked like a charm! Pinkie was now officially on _their_ level, and while she looked kind of silly she also looked oh so adorable with her diaper and her pacifier.

Pinkie, for her part, took the pacifier out of her mouth for a moment. She bent down and scooped both Pound and Pumpkin into her arms as she hugged them tightly (but not too tightly). "Ooooooh! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" She squealed in delight while bouncing up and down in her poofy padding! She didn't seem to notice that with each bounce some excess powder was spilling out. "You two are the best! It's like you knew what I really needed, even without me having to say so!"

Both Pound and Pumpkin clapped their hooves and gurgled something to each other. Pinkie understood what they were trying to say, and she just smiled. Then as she popped her pacifier back into her mouth she asked them. "Hey, now that I'm a foal, you guys gotta show me how to act like one and have fun like one. Can you do that? I really really REALLY want to learn." As she spoke the pacifier gave her words a slight lisp, but Pinkie didn't mind it at all.

"I tink we can do that, can't we, bwothew?" Pumpkin asked, looking across to Pound.

Pound nodded firmly. "Yes. We can have so much fun togethew with ouw big sistew. If we can we's gotta find a way ta do tis again!" He and his sister then popped their own pacifiers into their mouths as Pinkie carefully set them on the floor and waited to learn from the masters.

* * *

The twins proceeded to teach Pinkie all the ins and outs of being a foal: How to play with your diaper by poking and prodding it with your hooves, where to sit or land on it to produce the most optimal crinkles, and even how to play with things like foam blocks and other foal toys suited for a toddler.

Pinkie soaked up all the details like a sponge, no detail was too insignificant to ignore. A part of her mind found it weird that she was eager to be a foal, but the other, fun loving part of her mind dismissed those concerns with a simple thought. " _You're just doing this to wear the twins out and give them a chance to enjoy one of their last times in diapers. You'll make sure to take off the diaper and pacifier and clean up after they're asleep._ "

So minutes ticked by as the pink party pony played with the twins and proved to be a quick learner of their lessons. Naturally, all that playing caused her to work up quite an appetite and it seemed to do the same for the twins. So Pinkie eventually declared to them. "Okay you two, time for num-nums. Then maybe we can play for a little bit longer before all good little foals have to take their naps."

The twins didn't mind at all, meal time was always a fun time with Pinkie. And with her dressed up like and acting like a big foal this promised to be a meal time unlike any other. So they cooperated as Pinkie scooped them into her arms again and carried them out of the nursery. A few faint tuffs of foal powder spilled out from her diaper with every step she took, but she made a mental note to clean them up later.

She soon reached the kitchen and put the twins into their designated high chairs. Like always, Mr. and Mrs. Cake had left two bowls of the twins' favorite foal food in the fridge. So Pinkie took the blue and pink bowls out, offering them to Pound and Pumpkin respectively. Then she took her own pacifier out of her mouth and set it aside. "Okay, go ahead and eat up," She instructed. "Not too fast though, we don't wanna be making anymore messes for Pinky-Winky to clean up now do we?"

The twins shook their heads. But then they got an idea. Pinkie had proved to be an excellent learner when it came to playing like a foal and walking like a foal. But they were curious as to how good she was at eating like a foal. So Pound looked across to Pumpkin and giggled, as Pumpkin dipped a spoon into her bowl and then levitated it over to Pinkie. She appeared to babble something as if she were her mother, telling Pinkie to eat her num-nums.

"For me?" The earth pony mare asked even though she was certain of the answer.

Pumpkin nodded in response, carefully moving the plastic spoon closer to Pinkie. The pink party pony accepted the spoonful of mush without hesitation, swallowing it in one gulp.

Pinkie's blue eyes lit up in amazement! She'd expected the foal food to taste rather yucky to her adult mind and body, but for some reason it instead tasted delicious. And to think there was a whole jar full of this sitting in one of the nearby cabinets, unused. It would be such a shame to waste perfectly good tasting stuff.

Without even noticing it the big foal subconsciously retrieved the jar and a bowl. Now that she thought about it, Pinkie _was_ feeling rather hungry. Half a jar of foal food wouldn't hurt anypony. Besides, Mr. and Mrs. Cake could always buy more.

It didn't even bother the party pony that she ate with her hooves and not with a spoon. The foal food tasted so good that she didn't want to waste the extra seconds to retrieve one.

A short time later three empty bowls sat at the table, and three very stuffed foals were licking their lips as they tried to get the last bits of the sweet tasting foal food into their mouths. Pinkie almost didn't notice when she let out a burp afterwards. "Excuse me." She giggled as her cheeks flushed red. Good thing Mrs. Cake hadn't seen that or she would've surely scolded Pinkie for not covering her mouth with a napkin.

After rinsing off the bowls in the sink, Pinkie bounced back upstairs with the twins. But she didn't stop at the nursery like she'd planned. The pink coated earth pony was starting to feel very tired after a day of fun with the two most awesome foals in her entire life, and it _was_ close to their nap time. "Hey," She asked the twins as she removed her pacifier for a brief moment. "How would you guys like to sleep with your big sister in her bed?"

The twins appeared to happily gurgle and babble in response and Pinkie took their foalish gibberish as a sign that they were okay with it. So she slowly made her way up to her bedroom, forgetting all about her diaper and the trail of foal powder she was leaving behind.

* * *

It was nearly dark by the time Mr. and Mrs. Cake came home. "I didn't think that bakers conference would last nearly _that_ long," Mr. Cake said to his wife. "I sure hope the twins are doing okay without us."

"Oh, I'm sure they're doing just fine, honey bun," Mrs. Cake playfully nudged her husband. "After all, we left them in Pinkie Pie's capable hooves. And you know how much they love her, she's practically a big sister to them."

"I know, but I still can't help but worry. It's just part of being a parent." Mr. Cake apologized.

"Not to worry, dear. I'm sure Pinkie has everything under control." Mrs. Cake assured her husband, as the two trotted through the front door of Sugarcube Corner. The jingling of the bell announcing their arrival.

Immediately, the Cakes could tell that something was up. Pinkie would usually come rushing downstairs whenever Mr. and Mrs. Cake returned home after being gone so long, often to shush them and tell them the twins were asleep. Other times she would be behind the counter, claiming to have just finished tending to some customers and being in the process of closing up shop.

But on this particular evening Pinkie Pie was nowhere to be seen, a fact that did not go unnoticed by the Cakes. They began to worry ever so slightly. "Pinkie Pie, we're home!" Mrs. Cake called, though trying her hardest not to be too loud in case the twins were sleeping. There was no reply.

"Pinkie probably fell asleep in the nursery again," Mr. Cake concluded. "Come on, sugar plum, we'll have to go wake her up and thank her for doing such a good job."

The two made their way up to the twins' nursery only to be surprised at the discovery they made. The twins weren't in either of their cribs or their playpen. And Pinkie wasn't anywhere either. There was no trace of the twins in any of their usual hiding places and nothing to indicate that they had wandered off unnoticed. Still this struck both Mr. and Mrs. Cake as odd. Had Pinkie maybe taken the twins over to one of her friends' places and hadn't come back yet? But if that was the case,why was the diaper bag resting in a corner of the nursery, clearly untouched? Had Pinkie forgotten to bring it in her haste to be wherever she wanted to be? That didn't seem likely.

Thinking that maybe Pinkie was still bathing the twins, Mr. and Mrs. Cake inspected the bathroom just down the hall. But the door was open and the light was not on, not to mention the fact that there was a clear lack of the sound of running water. And no way was Pinkie still feeding the twins, there had been no sounds from the kitchen and both Mr. and Mrs. Cake knew they would've noticed if the kitchen light was on.

" _Where could they all be?_ " Mr. and Mrs. Cake both thought to each other as they tried to think about where else to check, before they would have to assume Pinkie and the twins had somehow disappeared without a trace.

Suddenly, Mrs. Cake noticed something, something unusual. It was a trail, and not just any trail it was a trail of foal powder! The unmistakable scent of cornstarch soon reached Mrs. Cake's nostrils, and the trail clearly extended down the hall and up the stairs. After calling her husband's attention to said trail, Mrs. Cake followed it with her husband following close behind. It would stand to reason that wherever the trail led, _that_ is where Pinkie and the twins would be.

The trail led the two elderly earth ponies all the way to Pinkie's bedroom. In fact it led right into Pinkie's bedroom, because the door had been left open. And when they entered the room, Mr. and Mrs. Cake could hardly believe their eyes or the sight that greeted them!

There was Pinkie Pie snoozing happily away in her bed, a purple colored pacifier bobbing up and down in her mouth. A noticeable bulge beneath the sheets indicated she was wearing a diaper, though where she'd found one in her size the Cakes didn't know. They specifically didn't remember buying any diaper brands larger than toddler size.

Resting to either side of Pinkie were the twins (Pound on the left and Pumpkin on the right), the both of them wearing diapers and sucking on their pacifiers. The entire scene was heartwarming, even if it was a bit weird.

Mr. Cake just looked across to his wife and teased. "Sugar plum, you never mentioned we were getting another baby. You should've asked me first. I would've said yes."

Mrs. Cake teased back. "I had no idea we were going to have one, honey bun. This pink bundle of joy came into our lives unexpectedly."

"Well we very well can't get rid of her," Mr. Cake went on teasing in a soft tone, careful not to wake anypony. "But I hope you realize that means another mouth to feed, and another stinky butt to change."

"I know, but that also means another foal to play with and take care of," Mrs. Cake cooed. "I think the trade offs will be worth it. Though we should probably ask Pinkie what _she_ thinks first. It's only fair."

"That can wait til tomorrow, Cup Cake dear," Mr. Cake said softly. "For now let's leave the foals to sleep. You know how they get cranky if they get woken up early."

"Right you are, Carrot Cake." Mrs. Cake smiled, and the two grown-ups kissed all _three_ of their foals lightly on their foreheads, making sure to include their newest and biggest foal of all, Pinkie Pie.


End file.
